Madagascar Wiki/2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program
In conjunction with Madagascar's 14th anniversary, the Madagascar Wiki shall be holding a major Wiki Reconstruction Program, to reform and rearrange the entire Wiki for a cleaner, better, and uniformed site, providing easy access to information on the Madagascar Franchise for all fans to read. ---- Introduction. The Madagascar Wiki is a website developed collaboratively by the Madagascar Fandom, containing encyclopedic information on the Madagascar Franchise, spanning from the film Madagascar to The Penguins of Madagascar, and all the way to the most recent All Hail King Julien. As one of FANDOM's top 20 English Movies Wiki, Madagascar Wiki has a lot of visitors seeking information about the franchise, whether it be about a certain episode of a series or a character from the movies. Being 10 years old, Madagascar Wiki has lived through many years and the format of the Wiki has changed many times since then, back from the days of the old administration, and all the way to the new administration we know today. This means that some of the pages which were made a long time ago, still maintain with the old formats, and even the frequently maintained pages still have many of the old formats applied, sometimes resulting into repetitive content due to the change of page formats. We want to make sure that users coming to Madagascar Wiki will have their best experience possible when visiting the site. Therefore, to ensure the convenience of the readers, the Madagascar Wiki administration has planned on a reconstruction program, to reform and rearrange the entire Wiki, so that all pages shall be synchronised and uniformed. Mission. With the reconstruction of the Madagascar Wiki, we plan to ensure that things will go systematically synchronised for the convenience of the users, as well as to create a great image for both the fandom and the franchise. When everything is sorted and arranged perfectly, we shall hopefully see a new dawn of greatness for Madagascar in preparation for the new instalment we are all waiting for, whether it be something related to the penguins that we love, or even related to the lemurs which we respect. Vision. One of our highest aims is to place Madagascar in the eyes of the world, and hopefully, the Wiki shall also be known as one of the neatest and most organised Wiki in all of FANDOM, becoming one of the greatest examples of a good and sorted community. We want to try and craft glory together for Madagascar, and make sure that the franchise does not die where it stands, but continue to brace through its age and keep on swimming past the ice-cold water to reach an unimaginable point of greatness. 2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program. We are proud to present to you our major program, an initiative to reorganise the Wiki into a neater and cleaner place, the 2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program! During the period of this program, all users on the Wiki are encouraged to help fix all pages on the Wiki, especially the important ones, to sort everything into a uniformed state keeping everything immaculate. The Madagascar Wiki Administration has prepared several guidelines for writing and editing a page which includes the requirements and format of all five major page types. Pages in those categories will need to follow the guidelines prepared so that all pages of the same type shall have the same format without any inconsistencies for the convenience of readers. We have also categorised important pages into three levels of severity, where the most severe ones need the most attention due to either their level of importance or the state of the page. We would also revisit certain pages and page types, to reconsider their purpose and relevancy, and either remake them or remove them entirely. This is to ensure that everything on the Wiki has its purposes and most importantly provides the much-needed information for readers to read. Our program is inspired by the Japanese 5S principle that is '整理' (Seiri), '整頓' (Seiton), '清掃' (Seiso), '清潔' (Seiketsu), '躾' (Shitsuke), or in English, ‘Sort’, ‘Set in Order’, ‘Sweep’, ‘Synchronise’, and ‘Sustain’. With this concept in mind, we shall hopefully be able to clean up at least 75% of the Wiki by the end of the program. Any updates regarding this program (e.g.: features reviewed, added, or removed) shall be posted on this page. Other things we're introducing. New Wiki Policy In our effort to promote Madagascar and remain as one of FANDOM's best Movie Wikis, we are glad to introduce our new policy, which's goal is to craft glory for Madagascar. Our aim is to sort everything on the Wiki, ensuring that all is set in order, sweeping our Wiki clean of any sort of problems and messiness so that everything will be standardised and synchronised, and sustaining this act so that all shall go as smooth as possible. Official Seal With the introduction of our new policy, we are also introducing the Madagascar Wiki's official seal, that is a logo which shall be used by the administration and crew on official pages and contents to signify its official status. The seal can be used by the Madagascar Wiki crew and only by the crew, unless if permitted by anyone from the Administration for certain tasks. Awards System Users who have contributed to the Wiki in certain ways may now receive an award from the Madagascar Wiki Administration. If a user has done something good for the Wiki, or have shown great dedication towards contributing to the Wiki, the Madagascar Wiki Administration may thank them by giving the user an award that comes as a medal which appears on the user's page. Madagascar Wiki as a Fandom Hub Another thing that we're doing is to make Madagascar Wiki not only a source of information where you can find all the things you need to get regarding the Madagascar franchise, but also the fandom hub for the Madagascar Fandom. With FANDOM's Discussions system being updated recently and will be updated in the future, Madagascar Wiki can be a place for all fans to hang out and discuss Madagascar. We're aiming for this site to be one of if not the largest centre for Madagascar fans from all across the planet. Social Networking Madagascar Wiki is now officially on social networks! We have a Facebook page that shall post updates and news on the Wiki and the franchise, a Twitter account to give you quick updates about the Wiki and franchise, a Tumblr site to share fanmade content and important Wiki and franchise updates, and we also have a YouTube channel which shall post any videos regarding the Wiki and fandom. And last but not least, we also have a Discord server! As you probably realised, we recently soft-launched the server a few months back, and now we're finally officially launching the server! You can find the aforementioned social networks below: * * * * * Portal Pages To ease users' navigation around the Wiki, we are introducing the Portal Page system, where major topics shall be given a portal page which shall help readers navigate the topic quicker. As of now, we have only implemented it for Madagascar, The Penguins of Madagascar, and All Hail King Julien, being the three factions of the franchise, but we are open for any suggestions in the future. ---- We are excited about this program, and we hope that with this we could get our Wiki refurbished and cleaned up as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions for any changes to the Wiki, please inform us and we'll be extremely glad to hear from you! Category:2019 Madagascar Wiki Reconstruction Program